Rez
A relatively short and jumpy girl, Reznor (or Rez, as she prefers to be called) has her doubts about... A lot of things. She has her doubts about the Empire, her doubts about the military, her doubts about her job, hell, she even has doubts about her food. Not that it stops her from snacking from time to time. A bit of a paranoid conspiracy-type, although rough around the edges and a bit of a realist, Rez shrugs her doubts off with a wall of sarcasm and dark humor, and does her job nonetheless, be it calibrating tools or salvaging machinery as a low-level Technician of Vex Industries. Overview Although a loyal citizen of the Empire, and a former member of the military to boot, Reznor is not without her doubts. In fact, she's rarely been without her doubts; at the same time, Rez has always doubted her doubts. Curious and inquisitive, Rez served a relatively quiet stint in the military as a Robotics Tech, tinkering and tweaking the Armada's war machines, gaining a relative familiarity with a broad spectrum of everything from small drones, to hunter-destroyers, and even the odd battle mech. N/A, Incomplete. Relationships Appearance Personality Although relatively young by Irken standards, Reznor is at once a paranoid conspiracy theorist, and a bit of a cynical realist. A female with an active imagination and a sometimes feverish distrust, tempered by a sarcastic and grounded attitude, she can dream up all manner of absurdities, and at once bash them aside, acknowledging their far-fetched natures. In simpler terms, she might think that her boss is a robot, and then she'd be able to see how ridiculous it is and mock it. Somewhat introverted, she prefers to do her job quickly, quietly, and without drawing too much attention - though she can easily get excited, especially under pressure. It doesn't help that she has a tendency to ramble, either. Although fondness and friendship isn't unknown to her, it's relatively rare, and her distrust of strangers can easily become an obstacle when meeting new people. Her jumpiness and borderline nervousness can also be a bit of an issue, especially as she can be quite defensive. Her other obstacles include her almost bitter sarcastic nature, and at times a dark sense of humor - though for some, these are less obstacles, and more bonuses for those who can tolerate grim comedy. It helps that she's the usual subject of her jokes, making fun of her circumstances, fortunate or unfortunate. All that said, she's not stupid or slow. Quick-witted and keen-eyed, Rez is also exceptionally curious and can improvise on instinct quite well. She's also got a knack for catching even the smallest of oddities, quirks, and flaws in everything from text, to flesh, and even heavy machinery. Coupled with an intimate knowledge of the Irken anatomy, steady hands, and a familiarity for general mechanics, and she's a natural when it comes to her job. Quick to learn, rather observant, and plenty knowledgeable, Reznor is rather bright, and is capable of adapting quickly - if loudly, due to her jumpiness - and although she has a bit of an active imagination and some trust issues, she's grounded enough in reality to make fun of them. Even if she does it bitterly. Appearances Other Facts * Rez's nickname is an unintentional reference to TRON. ** Her full name, Reznor, is a direct reference to Trent Reznor. Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Females Category:Loyalists Category:Irkens Category:Alive Category:Technicians Category:Civilians Category:Fanon